Insanity
by LostGirl Megz
Summary: Ariana is an angel of the lord, Keeper of the Records, Michael's second in command and his mate. Life seemed perfect-Until the day she made a deal with the Devil and ended up in the Cage with Lucifer. Rated M for mentions of torture. Review it guys!
1. The Fall

Aria ran through the necropolis as fast as she could- Stull Cemetery, Kansas. She knew the day of the final battle was here- Armageddon. She threw opened the iron doors as she ran to the front inside.

Aria gasped.

Dean was slumped against the Impala, bleeding. There was blood on the ground in front of him. At some distance, Bobby Singer lay dead.

In the front, Lucifer was standing on a patch of grass, holding the Horsemen's rings in his hand. Michael was standing far away but was moving towards him as he threw down the rings.

Suddenly, both of them looked at her as a violent gust of wind started blowing. Lucifer smirked as she close her eyes and started muttering a spell. The ground was beginning to open when a bright flash of light blinded her.

Sam Winchester fell to the ground as she saw Lucifer in his true form- He looked just like Nick. His ice-blue eyes bore into her face.

"Aria - I was waiting for you. I was afraid you had forgotten our deal."

The hole widened as Lucifer started falling. Without warning, he grabbed her jacket and pulled her with him.

Aria screamed as she felt the heat from Hell.

"MICHAEL!"

Michael was running towards her, shouting out her name, but his voice seemed distant.

Aria screamed out Michael's name until her face hit the ground hard and she blacked out.

* * *

She tossed and turned uncomfortably in her sleep, hands fisting into the sheets.

_"Please, let him go!"_

_The cruel laugh rang throughout the room as the Devil looked at she with his ice-blue eyes. He had an unconscious Michael strapped to a chair, an archangel blade in his hand. He hissed- "I can't do that now, can I my love?"_

_He raised his hand high and she screamed out-_

_"No, Please- Just leave him. I'll do anything- Please leave him."_

_A devilish grin crossed his angelic face as he let out a cold laugh, sending a shiver down her spine._

Aria woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She was trembling slightly as she sat up, tears in her eyes. She looked around, confused at her surroundings.

"Aria?"

She froze as she heard the voice. She quickly dried her tears and sat up straight,turning behind and looked at him.

"MICHAEL!"

He smiled and nodded, moving over to her.

"YOU TOOK ME FROM THERE...THANK GOD!"

...

Aria met Michael over a year ago, when he had introduced himself as her fellow angel. She had been flattered that God considered she important enough to send Heaven's Prince as her Fellow. Until recently, she had been an angel who was highly wanted by Hell. Michael had been given the duty to protect her from harm at any cost.

He had stayed with she every minute of every day. The one day she had left his side for a few moments...

...

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down, trying to face the other way. The tears slid down her cheek as she hid her face.

"Aria..."

She felt his hands on her shoulder as he gazed into her brown eyes with those beautiful deep blue orbs. He cupped her face in his hands as he wiped away her tears. She rested her face against his hand before he pulled her into a tight hug. He was the only one who could comfort her like this. She had been praying he would come to save her- Finally he had come.

Aria heard the fluttering of wings as he wrapped his wings around she possessively, making her smile and open her eyes. She saw the wings and froze- Michael's wings were golden, not black.

"Missed me sweetheart?"

A scream left her lips as she ran back into the wall, staring into those ice-blue eyes in horror. Instead of Michael, Lucifer sat in front of her, smiling. Aria looked left and right, desperate to run out.

"Mi...Mich...Michael!"

Lucifer smirked as he stood up and growled- "Michael is not going to come here anytime soon, Darling."

Aria looked around to see the walls of the room disappear as that dreaded ambiance appeared. The walls seemed to be covered with blood- It made her fell nauseous and claustrophobic. The heat slammed into her face as she desperately looked around for an exit. There was none.

Lucifer's laughter resonated throughout the room as he looked at her, eyes darkening.

_"Oh Fuck!"_

Lucifer huskily whispered, "That's the plan angel!"

He smirked and sang out loudly-

**"Welcome to the Cage, Love!"**


	2. Running

_"Aria - Sam Winchester is calling for you...Again."_

She groaned as She looked at Michael, pouting. Aria grudgingly said, "Can someone tell the Winchesters that we are their guardians and not their servants."

Michael laughed as he looked at her and shrugged- "Can't help it now, can we?"

She close her eyes and muttered- "He wants me to help him with why his freaking laptop won't work!"

Michael burst out laughing as she sat on the bed, in front of him. Michael was sitting on a chair directly opposite to her. She again closed her eyes and looked down, frowning. Michael asked in a low voice- "Is it hurting again?"

She meekly nodded as he drew his chair closer and whispered, "Let me help Aria." She hesitantly nodded as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed down slightly. She gasped at first but then calmed down as Michael's hands seemed to be reducing the pain.

"Better?"

She smiled and nodded before opening her eyes. Michael's face was a couple of inches from her face. She blushed slightly as he smiled slightly as brought down his hands to cup her face. Gently and cautiously, he neared her as he pressed his lips to hers. She was tentative at first but slowly yielded to the kiss. His hands now moved down and stopped at her waist. She moved her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. Michael moved closer and She backed until her back was against the bed and he was straddling She.

Aria immediately broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were absolutely red as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes. She looked down as she managed to choke out- "I... Th...Think I will che...check up on Sam Win...Winchester now."

Saying this, Aria sat up hesitantly and disappeared from the room as Michael looked at the spot where She had been sitting, smirking.

-

"Please Lucifer No!"

Lucifer had Aria trapped in a ring of holy fire as Michael was strapped to a chair with Enochian restrains. His face bore various cuts, some of them very deep. Lucifer was standing behind the chair, a blood stained Archangel Blade in his hand. He studied the knife and then sunk it into Michael's arm.

Michael closed his eyes as a gag muffled his screams. She reflexively moved forward but the Holy Fire stopped her.

She shouted, "Please, let him go!"

The cruel laugh rang throughout the room as the Devil looked at her with his ice-blue eyes. He hissed- "I can't do that now, can I my love?"

He raised his hand high and she screamed out-

"No, Please- Just leave him. I'll do anything- Please leave him."

A devilish grin crossed his angelic face as he let out a cold laugh, sending a shiver down her spine.

The Devil hissed, "Anything?"

Michael's eyes widened as he shook his head. She looked at Lucifer, who had the blade millimetres from Michael's chest. She sighed and nodded. Michael groaned as Lucifer smirked. He moved over and leaned forward until his mouth was near her ear. His other hand still clutched the Blade.

His free hand grabbed her right arm as Aria gasped in pain as a burning sensation spread through her arm. She looked down to see Lucifer's mark burnt into her arm. He made a slight cut on his arm and dropped the blood falling onto the mark. She screamed as pain ripped through her arm.

"When I fall, you fall. Is it a deal?"

She gulped and looked at Michael, who was shaking his head and had tears in his eyes. She turned to Lucifer and gazed into his ice-blue eyes.

"Alright- It's a deal."

-

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Michael slammed Aria against the wall of the alley as he glared at her, shaking. She bit down on her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"I am so sorry Mike... I didn't know what to do... I am so sorry!"

Michael looked at her with fury in his eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ALL HE IS CAPABLE OF DOING?"

Tears fell down her cheek as She looked at him. He stared at her for a few seconds before pressing Aria against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as She cried and he laid a comforting hand on her head. 

-

She ran off the bed as Lucifer just sat there and looked at her, smiling. She backed into the wall with her eyes fixed on his face. Aria felt something against her back as she turned around and saw blood trickle down the walls. She backed in shock until something caught her foot and She tripped.

A strong pair of arms caught her as she heard Lucifer's sardonic voice- "Don't worry my angel, I will catch you...when She fall."

She turned around and pushed him back as she ran back a few steps. Out of the corner of her eye, Aria saw a door to her right. With her eyes fixed on Lucifer, She lunged for the door and threw it open forcefully.

Lucifer's evil laughter resonated throughout the cage as She ran down the dark passage. She turned behind and saw he wasn't there. Heaving a sigh of relief, Aria continued running until she reached two doors. She opened one of them and saw all kinds of torture weapons inside. She slammed the door close and ran through the other door.

She continued running endlessly as she had to chose one of two doors every once a while. She were disgusted by all the things She saw- Demon blades, torture weapons, restrains, knives, holy water- Everything which could be used to torment a person.

At last She reached a single door in front of her. She mentally thanked heaven as her hand opened the doorknob and She stepped inside. She locked the door behind her as She turned to look at the room.

The room was completely dark as She moved in hesitantly. her eyes scanned the room and suddenly, fell on a table in a corner. On the table were angel as well as archangel knives, unholy water and all other anti-angel weapons. On the wall were engraved Enochian restrains.

_An angel could be driven to insanity here. _

Aria froze as her heart started beating frantically. Reflexively, She turned towards the door. To her utmost horror, Lucifer stood there, jet black wings unfurled and hands folded together- looking absolutely angelic and chaste.

"Hello, my angel."

That was all She remembered before She blacked out.


End file.
